So What if I'm Hatake Kakashi?
by Suppressed Alone
Summary: When truck-kun did the deed, at first he was confused. But upon understanding his situation, he decided to rock the Elemental Continent. But first let's start removing the mask which hid what is beneath it.
1. Prologue

_**A/N :** This is my first try in writing a story. I don't know what you guy think so.._

* * *

Before realization came to him, the last thing he saw was a truck coming his way.

Truck-kun again? That thing's getting old.

Now with what happened before and a mysterious phenomenon from the world appeared out of thin air, the first thing he did at present was he inspected his hands.

It's protected by one of the vital gears, a black finger-less gloves used by the soldiers, officers and special forces. It looked brand new.

His gloved hands, it's a size of 10-years old.

He was shocked. Did he became a child?

He looked at his surroundings.

The place he was in, it got some pictures of a beautiful woman, a father and a child. A set of family picture. They were all smiling but the next picture then became a father and a child without the mother. Then the last one, a team and a blonde jou-

Wait.

That blonde looked familiar. The man got blue eyes and all.

He gasped and went to the bathroom to check his appearance.

Silver hair, dark grey eyes, masked lower face, could it be what he -

A loud and energetic voice suddenly disturbed his musings. The voice came from near the window which was creepy and surprisingly the owner's eyes were nearly wide eyed then reverted to energetic.

"YOSH! MY ETERNAL RIVAL, KAKASHI, MINATO-SENSEI TOLD ME YOU HAVE TO MEET THEM IN TRAINING GROUND 7. YOU WERE LATE BY 30 MINUTES! SO HURRY UP! IF I FAIL TO DO SUCH TASK, I WILL EAT 200 PIECES OF GHOST CHILI PEPPER WITHIN 1 HOUR. IF I FAIL TO DO THAT, I WILL RAN WITH FINGERS 100 LAPS BACKWARDS.."

That fellow.. it's not a dream.

A grin formed beneath the _child_ 's mask.


	2. Chapter 1

'Perfect.' _Kakashi_ looks at his reflection once more before he disappeared into swirl of leaves.

Arriving in the Training Ground a bit late without much trouble because of the fact his specialized combat jacket's hood covering his mouth and hair to the curious spectators who would not have him recognized as your everyday Konoha shinobi if not for him putting his Konoha emblem(which he took from his own forehead protector, the metal part where it contained the engraved emblem/symbol) on his right slightly armored glove, the first thing he saw was a curious a Namikaze and his team mates. Immediately, the definitely and REALLY definitely good-looking Namikaze played safe when he recognized his student via chakra signature and so with a chibi Minato smirking inside, Minato opted to pull a prank(he nearly got corrupted by his girlfriend Uzumaki Kushina). And much to his inner joy, a mental message of "I'll play along with your prank" in a form of meeting eyes to one another, Minato readied his lines in a whim.

"Huh? Oh hello! "

"Yo!"

Obito and Rin however didn't recognize Kakashi at all because of covered features minus the black eyes which was the almost common one in Konoha and the Fire being the third arrival earlier asked Rin, the first one to arrive with Minato the second, whereabouts of Kakashi. Rin told him the Hatake's at the Hatake shinobi family residence which Obito and her didn't know where. So they asked Gai, the Kakashi's rival who got back from a vital mission that'll change the tides of war to Konoha's and knew of the location, to fetch Kakashi. The energetic strange and future Taijutsu expert accepted by saying if he failed to do the task he'll run around in Konoha 10 laps in boxers which nearly earned a chuckle from his jounin sensei and friend and former team of Minato since genin team days, named Shinzo of Asakura clan. Gai, before the Hatake returned like 30 minutes after him, returned to them by saying he lost Kakashi in his sight, made Kakashi chuckle at their first 'impressions'.

Still,the scarecrow was right there incognito, masking his chakra signature in a way that Minato nearly almost not-recognized him. Kakashi pulled an Uchiha Obito to them. "I'm sorry for disturbing your training, comrades." Kakashi emphasized comrades in half joking and half serious as if he had gone deep red in political spectrum(which he wasn't really because who in Kami's name will produce more jobs then?). He put his armored right hand on his chin in a thoughtful and apologetic matter. " You see there's supposed to be a training exercise with my team yesterday at 12 AM but it seems me helping out an elderly retired granny who lived during Shodaime-sama's reign, took longer than I expected. I had to carry her back and forth to her residence with me carrying a lot of her shopping on my back. But when he arrived, her husband died. So I had to help her grieve." He switches to sad tone." Looks like, I'm worst than trash and unbecoming of your comrade because of this. The mission was vital but I missed it. Oh M-sensei will be mad at me next, don't wanna discharge because my dream is to be the Hokage, the badass Sixth."

' _Who on earth is M-sensei?/Wait did he say Hokage? I have a rival! Time to get his name!'_ Rin and Obito raised their eyebrows.

Minato seeing that while his inner laughing chibified counterpart lost it, breaks the ice in a form of silence and said."Oh, look what we have here, comrade who is like Obito-kun here except all of them are true."

Obito asked his sensei about that guy.

"Yes, I know him. I trained his team before I became your jounin instructor." Minato grinned similarly to what his future *ehem* *ehem* would do to liven the populace instead of frowning or what. "If you want to know his name, ask him yourself."

Kakashi pulled out a familiar book out of his hand and let out a ..what it seems to be girly giggles? Rin tries to grab that book because it's for the perverts but Kakashi still reading it, dodged it, making her a bit determined(?)

The Uchiha looked curious though and asked Minato about that book. The blonde instructor looked away blushing because, he had done 'it' with his Kushina-chan using the characters from that book.

'Where on earth is Kakashi?' Obito sighed and opted to watch the funny things happening.

 _ **(Flashback Start: What Really Happened, 1 hour ago)**_

All done for his new look.

Kakashi had done what he needed to do, eluding Gai by using the secret tunnel of his family's residence because he need to know the current whereabouts of the corrupt tycoon. As far as he know, the damn Gato looked like what 40-60 something by the time the legacy arrived there? So he must be in this period then.

Wearing a gas mask and grabbed his late father Sakumo's signature sword, the Hatake looked for whereabouts of the Gato Industries by sending off his blood clones and ninja dogs across the Fire Continent and Water Country. The reason why he did so was because he got plans for that trash. The same goes to the Land of Waves which he'll not reveal for now.

Right, he's a dog summoner. The trial was all super easy for him without breaking a sweat.

Cutting the trees outside the gates of Konoha, he dodges an incoming shuriken, revealing an attacker. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Well,well isn't that the Konoha trash? Aren't you a cute little boy?" A jounin shinobi from Iwagakure licked his lips at the end part, creeping him out.

Kakashi with a tickmark and annoyed at the man's disgusting likes, rushed at him with a chidori-infused White Light Chakra Sabre. The afro hairstyled 'man' was surprised at the speed. It was so fast that it nearly matched the feared Yellow Fash as he finds himself dying and his chest pierced by the late White Fang's sword.

"Silver Demon…May I know your name?" Kakko weakly asked.

Kakashi removes his mask. "Hatake Kakashi of Konoha, son of late White Fang."

Kakko smiled. "Ah, the White Fang's son.I'm honored to die by that man's son….it's been a while I've heard him…didn't know he got a son.."

Kakashi pulled his blade out from the deceased Iwa jounin and cut the man's head off for bounty collection.

Hello, money!

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

After minutes of dodging and shunshins, the disguised Kakashi asked the two," So you two want to know my name, right?"

"Yes." Obito and Rin replied while the Namikaze in the background hold his breath of what is about to come.

"Okay," Kakashi let out a grin once more, suddenly readies himself for the greatest prank(?) ever yet to come. Both of his hand were at the lower 'edge' of his hood. His two teammates' gaze became like the ones' you see in epic battles between the legendary figures. Their intensifying gazes became more intense as seconds passed, as Minato's about to lose it any second now which came into a..well you get the idea.

With the same grin plastered, he pulls down his hood, revealing an unmasked Kakashi Hatake, giving time for Obito and Rin to process who was that person. Their thoughts were then cut when the words came out straight from the Hatake's mouth.

"YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A HANDSOME NAMELESS STRANGER BUT IT WAS ME, HATAKE KAKASHI!"


End file.
